Sálvame de una vida inofensiva
by Gavi-senpai
Summary: El hematólogo Arnold Shortman sabe que las promesas se pueden romper, que las personas que amas pueden morir o abandonarte. Ha rehecho su vida, juntando los trozos de su frágil corazón ¿Cómo va a encarar al demonio cuando éste decida volver pidiendo salvación? ¿Se convertirá en salvador o verdugo?
1. ¿Cómo te atreves a volver?

**.**

 **¿Cómo te atreves a volver?**

.

.

.

— _No eres quién para exigir derechos. Me hiciste daño pero sigo vivo._

Ella arruga el ceño y su mirada tiene una pizca de atrevimiento, burla tal vez. Él no puede descifrarla, pero quisiera tal vez empujarla hasta el precipicio y hacerla desaparecer de su vida. Pero es pacifista, hoy no puede.

— Me has dicho suficiente Melenudo, ya has dicho todo.

Arnold aprieta los dientes y cierra los puños mientras al mismo tiempo intenta fingir que no pasa nada, seguro no lo está logrando. Todos los demás en la mesa se miran con una sensación incómoda, él nota que no saben qué decir. Y se siente el tonto del cuento por decir todo tan frontal, ahí frente a los demás. Pero no se lo puede esconder ni a él ni a ella. Se levanta y coloca unos dólares en la mesa, hace un gesto amable ya perfeccionado con los años y se retira con el silencio sepulcral de la cafetería.

— ¿Vas a huir?

Shortman se muerde el labio. Le da la espalda, no caerá de nuevo en sus provocaciones.

— Helga déjalo, considera su situación.

Escucha la voz de la otra mujer, chasquea la lengua y se reprende porque esa maña la copió de ella y ahora lo que menos quiere es que note lo mucho que lo influenció. Sigue su camino e intenta no escuchar nada más, ya no quiere. Avanza normal, sin embargo apenas sale de la enorme plaza su caminar se acelera, su coche está a unas cuadras solo tiene que llegar ahí para volver a su vida normal, a lo de todos los días. Y podrá seguirse mintiendo, podrá olvidar que hoy la volvió a ver. Las lágrimas las siente atoradas en la garganta y se imagina en esas películas donde sabe que al final, por mucho que luche, se quedará con la protagonista.

Ve su auto, saca las llaves y quita la alarma, está a dos pasos de la puerta cuando siente el escalofrío en su espalda, el toque de su mano en su brazo y se limita a ignorarla.

— De verdad huiste Shortman ¡No lo puedo creer!

Él guarda silencio, abre la puerta sin voltear y es entonces que siente la fuerza de la mujer, lo gira y aunque sorprendido tampoco puede decirse que no lo vio venir. Así mira sus ojos azules con la intensidad con la que lo hizo años atrás. Y ve en la comisura de sus ojos las líneas de expresión, el vértigo lo invade. Él quería pasar los años junto a ella y notar como aparecían en su rostro, ahora es imposible.

— Estoy siendo sincera Arnold, no lo tengo fácil. Lo sé, pero quiero que lo sepas, lo necesito.

— Entonces es solo tu egoísmo Helga. No es por mí, es por ti y tu sentimiento de culpa.

Ella chasquea la lengua y él vuelve a sentir el estómago revolvérsele y las piernas temblarle sin control, se sostiene del marco de la puerta de su auto, espera y reza que no sea perceptible que tiene el corazón a punto del colapso.

— ¿Tú no tienes remordimientos?

— No me perdono, pero hasta mis remordimientos tuvieron fecha de expiración.

Helga baja la mirada, sus ojos azules salen del campo visual de Arnold, quien mira perdido su cabello color oro. Aprieta los puños, va a darse la vuelta y desaparecer para siempre ¡Já! Claro, si ella era la misma chica que lo asesinó en vida, entonces sería la misma mujer insistente, acosadora e intensa que lo volvió loco años atrás.

— Eres como un cazador, uno que tiene la puerta de su alma cerrada.

El dolor en su corazón le hace pensar que eso ya es algo médico, no amoroso. ¿Los ligamentos del corazón? Piensa para sí como si el asunto fuera una nimiedad. Las palabras que Helga pronuncia siempre son canto para su ser, son el arrullo y la daga de la bestia.

Su bestia.

Y reprime el pensamiento, y se odia por sentir y se enorgullece por seguir en el fondo fiel a sus palabras, esas frases que ya no serán pronunciadas. No quiere más poemas, no quiere más recitales apasionadas a la luz de la luna, ni tampoco arrullos en las noches en vela.

Y la extraña

Y la odia.

Y la abraza en sus sueños.

Se inclina hacia atrás, la aparta sin tocarla y ella vuelve a mirarlo. Debe decirle pero no puede, debe pero no quiere. La soledad lo trató con dulzura, una dulzura asesina de la que solo una mujer pudo rescatarlo y esa persona, la más importante, pronto se convertirá en su pareja ante Dios.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a volver?

Es el primer reclamo, el primero de muchos que vendrán con los días, con las sensaciones nuevas y las olvidadas…

Y esa frase dice todo, le explica todo. Lo suyo pasó, fue y se fue como polvo en el viento. Pero la ve y comprende que ella entiende, y aun así se muestra frágil, aun así parece que la está rompiendo.

— Volví por los restos de sueños varados, los intentos fallidos de fuga y los viejos deseos heridos.

 _La poeta, hoy es la poeta_. Piensa, porque sus pensamientos están inundados de ella. Pero solo por hoy, mañana volverá a ser el que era, el que fue, el que es hoy y no el que estuvo con ella. Ese murió.

— _No te atrevas a convertir estas cenizas en fuego Helga G Pataki._

Sube a su auto, la noche terminó.


	2. ¿Qué tienes tú?

**.**

 **¿Qué tienes tú?**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Llovía, tal vez con menos fuerza de la que él fue capaz de percibir. Pero llovía y era eso lo que importaba. Rodeaba sus piernas y las abrazaba con fuerza pegando las rodillas al pecho. Y temblaba. Por el frío, la soledad, la tristeza. Miró al frente y solo podía parpadear con dificultad por el agua que se colaba entre sus pestañas pero aun así no despegaba la vista. La puerta se alumbraba por una escasa luz cenital que venía de un foco que fallaba a momentos y él imploraba que no terminara por fundirse porque esa oscuridad se lo estaba tragando. El ruido del metal deslizándose lo devolvieron a la vida, una sonrisa débil le dibujó el rostro. Ella dio un brinco en su lugar cuando lo reconoció._

— _¡Arnold! —Vestida con su uniforme de mesera la chica soltó las bolsas y cruzó veloz hacia él, le apartó los cabellos mojados de la cara y lo abrazó mientras él soltaba unas lágrimas — Va a estar bien, van a estar bien. Llora, está bien._

— _No me recuerda, no recuerda al abuelo. No recuerda qué tiene que hacer — Sus manos se aferran a la espalda de ella, su cara se apoya en su pecho e intenta aún reprimirse — Que te olviden es el peor castigo que puede pasar alguien._

— _Olvidar también debe ser doloroso para ella._

 _Él alza la vista y se encuentra con los ojos azules y maternales de Helga. Una sonrisa débil vuelve a aparecer en su rostro, asiente y usa más fuerza en el abrazo._

— _¿Tú no me olvidarás Helga?_

— _Aunque lo hiciera, regresaría a ti._

.

.

El ruido de los platos sobre la mesa lo hacen despabilar. Mira su taza y nota que se ha perdido mientras enfriaba su café matutino.

— ¿Sucedió algo cariño?

Él se muerde el labio, no alza la vista.

— Nada, un asunto con Gerald.

— Llamó esta mañana, no deberías pelear con él. Es de tus mejores amigos.

— Tienes razón, lo buscaré después del trabajo.

Ella busca sus labios y él corresponde con suavidad. El olor de azucenas lo tranquiliza, así que aspira con fuerza para llenarse de energía el resto del día.

—Tendré doble turno hoy y mañana libre ¿Quieres hacer algo? Pensaba que debíamos hacer una limpieza general de la casa, ya sabes.

Arnold asiente ante la demanda de su mujer y le sonríe con su mejor cara. Ella brinca de alegría y después de tomar su bolso sale mientras se acomoda su cofia blanca. Él suspira, recoge los trastes del almuerzo y se pone a lavarlos en el fregadero. Piensa en Gerald, recuerda las llamadas perdidas y con esto otros recuerdos de la noche anterior vienen a su cabeza. ¿Dónde tenía la mente su amigo para reunirlo de esa forma con Helga? Como si no supiese lo delicado que era el tema.

Se seca las manos y mira su celular, 15 llamadas perdidas. Su sonrisa es amarga, borra el registro y lo mete en la bolsa de su pantalón de mezclilla. Da un último vistazo a la casa, las habitaciones acomodadas, el gas cerrado, las luces apagadas. Se acerca a la salida y enciende los focos que alumbran la entrada, por si no regresa. Toma el portafolio y al salir cierra con el cuidado de no dar un portazo. Pues recuerda la última riña con su vecino, el Sr. Jermi, quien tenía una esposa muy quisquillosa que al menor ruido parecía despertar de entre los muertos.

Eran algunas consecuencias de vivir en una zona residencial exclusiva. Todo fuera por su esposa. Entra a su auto y pone la música a un alto volumen esperando que este sea capaz de alejar ideas de su cabeza.

Avanza lanzando las llaves del coche una y otra vez, la calle está descuidada, hay polvo y basura que no ha sido levantada por días, inhala mirando al cielo y por fin vuelve la vista al pórtico color verde, sube los pocos escalones e introduce la llave.

Escucha movimiento en los pisos de arriba, hoy no tiene el ánimo de indagar sobre las múltiples personas que se pasean en el complejo de oficinas para renta que alguna vez fue una residencia de inquilinos. Donde en sus años jóvenes existía una conexión entre pasillo y sala ahora hay una puerta corrediza, su consultorio.

Mira con rapidez y nota que su secretaria no ha llegado, se desliza hacia el baño y se prepara para recibir a los pacientes. Toma su bata blanca y acomoda su chamarra de cuero en el respaldo de la silla. Revisa por la ventana que el letrero esté bien ubicado y que nada tape las letras completas "Arnold Shortman, hematólogo" y con todo eso listo se desliza en su asiento. Mira la foto de su escritorio, su esposa pelirroja tiene una sonrisa grande mientras lo abraza y aunque él también sonríe puede percibir un rastro de tristeza en sus ojos.

Se golpea con la palma de la mano la frente, no es que quiera estarse torturando pero recuerda con nitidez cómo decidieron hacerse esa foto, fue mucho antes de casarse. Él aún tenía muchas heridas por sanar, tantas que de no ser por ella continuaría herido como ciervo moribundo. _"Eso no fue amor Arnold, fue obsesión"_ Y su esposa le explicó, le dijo que quien prefiere dejarse morir por amor no puede estar enamorado, solo trastornado. Y él se lo creyó.

Revisa su lista de pendientes y exhala feliz de ver que ya no existe un "Terapia" en sus anotaciones, hace ya más de 4 años que el psicólogo le felicitó _"Usted ha logrado reencontrar el equilibrio y vivir una relación de pareja estable y sana"_ eso bastó para que le propusiera matrimonio a su pelirroja.

Su secretaria toca la puerta que separa la sala de espera del consultorio, lo saluda con una sonrisa y le indica al primer paciente del día que puede entrar.

.

.

.

.

La tempestad azotó pasadas las 6 pm.

Tocaron a la puerta, su secretaría terminó su turno a las 5pm y había salido a toda prisa pues el cielo amenazaba con llover. El aguacero se soltó a los 15 minutos de aquello y él quedó atrapado en su consultorio. Pensó en ir arriba y recostarse pero no tenía ganas de ver su habitación así que se quedó sentado en la sala de espera, al final su esposa no llegaría a dormir y no había nada que hacer en casa. Cuando el timbre suena él asume puede ser alguien huyendo de la tempestad.

Pero cuando abre la puerta se arrepiente de no haberse ido a dormir.

Era la tempestad en sí misma.

Helga tiene el cabello empapado, le cubre el rostro. Él tiene un mini infarto cuando ella alza la vista, los ojos llorosos y rojos. Por reacción la deja pasar aunque después se preguntará si fue lo adecuado, si hubiera sido mejor cerrar la puerta. No lo sabrá nunca porque lo hecho, hecho está.

— ¿Todo bien? — ella niega con la cabeza mientras se queda estática y muda detrás de la puerta, él reacciona y va por una toalla al consultorio. Cuando vuelve ella sigue ahí, como ida, se la entrega y pone distancia entre ambos. — ¿Gerald te dijo que me encontrarías aquí?

La rubia toma la toalla y se seca el cabello con cierto frenesí, su melena apenas llega a los hombros y Arnold no puede evitar recordar su largo cabello donde él perdía su rostro durante las noches.

— No melenudo, no quiso decirme nada. Yo asumí que ya no vivirías aquí pero pasé al ver el anuncio.

— ¿Necesitas un hematólogo?

— El de Se renta, cabezón. Además ¡Hematólogo eh!

Y un hipo se apodera del diafragma del médico. Usa su fuerza de voluntad para mirarla, ella ya termina de usar la toalla para quitarse el exceso de agua. Se pasa los dedos por el cabello intentando peinarse sin mucho éxito, como aquellas mañanas donde su cabeza parecía un nido de canarios que peleaban cada noche al dormir. Sabe porque lo menciona y no quiere que lo diga, cómo puede ser tan insensible.

—Eres increíble Helga — suelta con un deje de ironía — primero apareces de la nada después de años y me hablas con naturalidad. Luego apareces en mi puerta pidiendo rentar ¿Vas a comenzar a acosarme como antes?

Ella ríe, y la risa es amarga. Sabe que la está intentando herir, ahora está recurriendo a todo lo que tiene a la mano para alejarla. Pero no importa.

— Supongo que tenía que esperar esta reacción. Vengo en son de paz Arnoldo, necesito una oficina y un lugar para vivir. Me dijeron que el único lugar que podía con ambas cosas era Sunset Arms.

— ¿Crees que voy a creerte? — Él no se ha apartado de la puerta, su cuerpo es la única barrera que tiene para evitarle entrar a ese lugar donde vivieron tantas cosas y que ahora ella intenta banalizar — Debes pensar que soy el mismo ingenuo de hace años. Pues no.

—No lo creo. Nadie permanece igual por tantos años — ella se cruza de brazos — pero yo ni siquiera he dicho una palabra y has pasado el rato atacándome. ¿No ya superaste lo nuestro? Ayer dijiste que…

— Sé lo que dije — interrumpe.

— Pues bien, si mal no recuerdo dejaste en claro que era imposible algo entre nosotros. Cuando yo no había insinuado nada. ¿Desde cuándo te das tanta importancia? ¿Crees que mi mundo gira a tu alrededor?

— ¡Claro que no! Por algo decidiste caminar sin mí.

El silencio fue sepulcral. Arnold se mira las manos, tiembla. ¿Qué no el psicólogo dijo que ya "estaba bien"? Tenía que ser fuerte porque las ganas de lanzarse hacia ella y reclamarle todo, reclamarle por días y noches enteras, lo invadían. Supo de inmediato que cada vez que abría la boca solo salían palabras de reproche y dolor. Como si los 11 años de separación no sirvieran de nada, como si todavía los tuviera en la punta de la lengua. Si quería comprobar que estaba curado, tenía que enfrentarse al veneno.

—Yo lo…

— No te disculpes — exclama él — mira, por salud de ambos considero que lo ideal es que no te quedes aquí.

—Sé que quieres darme condena Arnold, no lo discuto. Te lo estoy pidiendo como una simple ciudadana, tengo trabajo, necesito un lugar. ¿No dijiste que todo está enterrado? Trátame como tal.

Los colores le suben a la cabeza, las emociones le dan tumbos en la mente.

— ¿Qué tienes tú? Vienes aquí a pedirme un favor, traes esa actitud altanera de años atrás, me retas, me humillas. ¿Qué pretendes? Durante todos estos años me sentí vacío, ahora tengo todo, soy feliz. Tengo un trabajo, una esposa, elegí mi camino y tú el tuyo. Estoy agradecido de que te alejaras. ¿Qué tienes tú?

— ¡No tengo nada! — exclama ella y le arroja la toalla a la cara, él no se inmuta y deja que ésta caiga al suelo — ¿Contento? ¿Estás feliz de verme suplicando por un lugar donde quedarme? Déjame recordarte que no tengo familia. Que estoy sola. ¿Sientes cierta satisfacción?

— ¡No la siento!

— ¡Mientes!

Y él se calla por un momento. Porque sabe que miente, pero se siente mal por sentir lo que siente. Porque indudablemente alguna vez la amó, y la amó mucho como para ser cruel ahora, y ella lo hirió mucho como para ser malo ahora.

— Puedes quedarte —Los ojos de ella se iluminaron— tengo buenas razones Helga, puedes instalarte en el departamento 202, el último piso. Es la única habitación disponible. Hablaré con Lila, no estará muy contenta.

Y supo que lo hacía con muchas intenciones, muchas que no se admitiría hasta tiempo después. Pero la que más piensa ahora es que quiere demostrarle que la superó. Que ahora puede ser una buena persona porque ya es feliz, y es feliz sin ella.

— Gracias cabeza de balón, prometo no darte lata. Será como si no estuviera aquí. ¡Y además! Prometo no mencionar nada de lo nuestro ¿Qué dices?

Y él tiene ganas de ponerle la toalla en la boca. ¿No puede quedarse callada? ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan insensible? ¡Maldita sea!

— Llámame Arnold, desde hoy solo soy tu arrendador.

Le sonríe, con frialdad. Porque por ahora no podía fingir mejor o sentir distinto. La invita a salir mientras abre la puerta. Ella muestra una sonrisa franca mientras pasa el umbral.

— _Tuve la fuerza de superarte Helga y mira, ha dejado de llover._

.

.

.

.

[Se pone melodramática la cosa! lo sé. Nunca he hecho un drama como este así que veremos cómo me va]


	3. Desechable

.

 **Desechable**

.

.

.

 _Su cuerpo hirvió. Eso siempre lo tuvo claro, porque el tacto de su piel era caliente como nunca antes lo había sido. Ella tenía la cara roja, escondía sus ojos bajo una ligera sábana, no desviaba la mirada y él se sintió acorralado y avergonzado. Terminó por quitarse la camisa y sin saber cómo continuar se sentó en la cama, frente a ella. Acercó su mano y retiró la sábana, por inercia la chica se cubrió con ambas manos sus pechos, Arnold pasó saliva con dificultad, era una mezcla extraña entre el deseo sexual y la vergüenza. Colocó su mano sobre la de ella, la apartó de su seno y la colocó en donde su corazón latía con fuerza._

 _Por primera vez en la noche Helga lo miró a los ojos, las lágrimas se le asomaban por las orbes, él se alejó como por inercia pero ella lo retuvo._

— _Tengo miedo — Aseguró él y cerró los ojos mientras se acercaba a su novia, sintió sus labios húmedos y calientes — He pasado tanto tiempo mirándote solo a ti que ahora no sé qué tengo que hacer._

— _No soy la niña de 9 años, soy la chica de 17… la misma chica que no ha sido capaz de amar a nadie que no seas tú. También tengo miedo. Solo ámame Arnold._

 _Él abrió los ojos y mientras la besaba la recostaba en la cama, sus manos sudaban, su corazón palpitaba frenético y él sentía la piel de Helga hervir. Y la amó tanto que ella lo dejó morir._

.

.

Abre los ojos y mira el cielo entre claro y oscuro. Parpadea con dificultad y gira sobre su lado derecho, su habitación permanece igual que cuando era un joven, es decir justo como se encontraba cuando Helga lo dejó. Se frota los ojos y vuelve a mirar el lugar, las cajas de las cosas viejas, las repisas llenas de libros, varios de los cuales son tomos color rosa llenos de poesía. Se pone de pie y se estira para comenzar un nuevo día.

Se acerca al armario y saca un suéter, es temprano y hace frío. Mira las demás prendas y sonríe pues un pantalón de mezclilla con una blusa color rosa siguen pendiendo de un gancho. Los toma y dobla con cuidado para después arrojarlos a una de las cajas de otros objetos que ya no tienen valor.

Gira y vuelve a ver los libros rosas, retira uno del estante y lo hojea. No se detiene en ningún poema, no quiere leerlos. Lleva años sin repetir palabras que fueron recitadas por ella y ahora ya no es el momento de ponerse sentimental. Sus sueños no lo dejan en paz, su mente se sigue preguntando qué hacer ahora y él toma la resolución de hacer una limpieza general. Ese cuarto ha sido por años su santuario, su espacio personal. Pone el libro en su lugar.

Cierra con llave y baja las escaleras del ártico, gira en el pasillo y justo frente a él Helga camina con unas cajas y un bolso al hombro. Arnold frunce el ceño, no va a mostrarse amable, aprieta los puños y sigue de largo.

— ¡Eh! Buen día Arnoldo ¿A qué hora puedo pasar a firmar el contrato?

No se gira pero sabe por su vista periférica que lo traiciona como siempre, que su cabello está sujeto con una coleta alta, como cuando jugaba béisbol. La gran diferencia son las arrugas que se marcan en sus ojos, esas que no tenía cuando lo dejó y ahora la hacen lucir tan madura y genial. Su maquillaje es solo para sus pestañas y cejas, ojos en los que alguna vez se perdió.

— Hoy no volveré, Lila tiene el día libre. Lo revisamos mañana ¿Te parece?

Hay una pausa, es casi fugaz pero él siente que pesa demasiado.

— Claro cabeza de balón, yo te busco.

Él no responde y comienza a bajar las escaleras que por fin dan a la salida cuando escucha un par de pasos detrás.

— Arnold… de verdad gracias.

Alza la mano que tiene el anillo de matrimonio y hace una señal de despedida y cierra la puerta de Sunset Arms sin mirar detrás.

.

.

.

Baja una caja del estante que está sobre su armario, su esposa sigue clasificando fotografías y lanzando a una bolsa negra lo que ella considera ya no tiene sentido mantener. Arnold coloca la caja en el suelo de su habitación y se sienta para comenzar a quitar la cinta canela que rodea el cartón. Lila ríe.

— Mira esta foto ¿Recuerdas cuando la tomamos?

Arnold estira su mano y toma el papel, la mira y una carcajada natural fluye de sus labios.

— Cómo olvidarme ¡Si fue un día comiquísimo! Arnie te empujó en el lago sin saber que no sabías nadar.

— ¡Esa no fue la parte divertida!

Sigue mirando la foto, él cargándola como princesa mientras ambos tienen mojados hasta los dientes. Debían estar rozando los 34 años, un poco antes de casarse.

— Bueno, en ese momento no fue gracioso pero no puedes negar que cuando Arnie se lanzó por ti y después recordó que no sabía nadar ¡Sí fue gracioso! Acabé sacándolos a ambos yo solo.

— El entrenamiento en la selva fue útil ¿Verdad? Lo que no creo es que te hayas puesto celoso de tu propio primo.

— ¿Debo recordarte que fue tu primer novio?

Sostiene el hombre con cierto tono de broma.

— ¡Teníamos 9 años! Eso no cuenta

Shortman ríe bajo, casi con dificultad y le regresa la fotografía. Comienza a sacar cosas de la caja y a colocarlas en el piso para que su mujer tenga la última palabra. De pronto sus manos se quedan casi congeladas, ha dado con un libro de tapa verde. Inhala y lo abre. Dentro encuentra palabras y frases enteras subrayadas con mucho cuidado con una pluma fuente, mientras lo hojea una rosa seca se desprende de una de las tapas.

— ¡Dios mío! Arnold, el libro con el que me propusiste matrimonio.

Él se sonroja hasta las orejas recordando lo cursi que había sido en esa ocasión, todos los preparativos y la angustia de una posible negativa lo tenían al filo del asiento. Se sentía tan nervioso que al final su propuesta había sido entre cursi y cómica.

— Es un gran recuerdo, en muchas formas.

Arnold se acerca a Lila y la besa en la mejilla, mientras comienza a hacerle cosquillas, la pelirroja ríe en pequeños espasmos y lo abraza mientras acaricia su cabello.

— Han pasado 4 años desde que eso pasó, gracias por tomar la decisión de casarnos por la Iglesia por fin.

— Sé lo importante que es para ti cariño. Todo saldrá genial, ya verás.

Lila sigue moviendo cosas en la caja que a ella le ha tocado inspeccionar, Arnold permanece en su regazo, necesita la tranquilidad que el cuerpo menudo de su esposa le brinda desde hace años. Aspira su aroma como si fuese una especie de sedante, su mente desorganizada lo necesita. De pronto siente que ella se mueve incómoda.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— N-nada

Arnold alza la mirada y encuentra a su esposa con un rollo de papeles, aquellas notas dispersas que traía a casa después de sus sesiones con el psicólogo. No sabe que hacen ahí, observa el rollo, son menos de las que realmente tomó, pero eso no importa.

— Son notas viejas, las tiraré — sentencia Lila mientras las arroja a la bolsa negra. Hay una pausa y él no se atreve a mirarla a los ojos.

—Lila estaba pensando en llevarme otra foto para el consultorio, la que tengo en el marco es de hace muchos años.

Ella ríe mientras inspecciona las cajas buscando.

— ¿Sabes qué foto sí es vieja? — Suspira Lila mientras él sigue recostado en su regazo, sigue pensando en cómo sacar el tema —La foto que nos tomamos en unas cabinas instantáneas hace muuucho tiempo. Dios que viejos recuerdos ¿Aún las conservas?

— ¿La foto…? — Arnold intenta organizar sus ideas, tiene un rollo en la cabeza y de pronto como si se tratara un juego de unir puntos recuerda aquél viejo tiraje d fotos donde ella se la pasó haciendo caras graciosas y él estaba que no soportaba nada, así que río — ¡Claro! Ya recuerdo cuál, no no, Helga la rom…

Cierra la boca abruptamente. Siente un sudor frío bajarle por la nuca, alza su mirada y se vuelve a sentir, los ojos de su esposa no le ven, tiene una foto en la mano y se la entrega.

— Tal vez esa deberías poner en tu consultorio.

— Lila tenemos que hablar de algo…

El teléfono suena, él quiere ignorarlo pero no puede y por fin cede. Se pone de pie y bajas las escaleras, el único teléfono de casa está casi en el lobby así que va a prisa mientras se reprime por sacar el tema de forma tan desconsiderada, cuando contesta reconoce rápido la voz de Gerald.

— _Viejo, te juro que no lo hice con la intención de hacerte sentir mal. No me ignores así._

— _Ya lo sé, sin embargo también entiende que fue imprudente._

— _Lo fue, pero yo no lo planee si es eso lo que piensas. Me enteré al final casi como tú._

— _¿Quién la llevó ahí?_

— _Phoebe_

— _¿Y la sugerencia de buscar asilo en Sunset Arms?_

— _Lo desconozco viejo._

— _Me estoy metiendo en problemas Gerald._

 _Hay un silencio, un suspiro al otro lado de la línea es casi la única respuesta en varios segundos._

— _¿La dejaste vivir ahí? — Otro silencio, Arnold siente dolor de cabeza — Dios santo viejo…_

— _Tengo que irme y solo aclararte, no estoy enojado contigo. Solo conmigo._

Cuelga. Y vuelve a subir las escaleras. Su adorada enfermera sigue moviendo cosas en las cajas, está por terminar y él sabe que tiene que hacerlo.

—Lila, era Gerald. — Ella sonríe y continua porque en sí el tema es cotidiano — Helga regresó a Hillwood — la mujer deja lo que está haciendo, lo mira con desconcierto y parece intentar reaccionar pero no tiene idea de cómo, él no puede esperar a que ella diga algo sino puede ser capaz de arrepentirse por no decir nada más — Me tomó por sorpresa, en realidad a todos. Ayer fue a Sunset Arms y decidió rentar una de las oficinas departamento.

— ¡No la dejaste verdad!

— La secretaría lo hizo antes, cuando yo llegué solo me informaron. La pobre mujer qué iba a saber.

— ¡Pues debiste llamarla para rechazarla! — La pelirroja se levanta del suelo y encara al rubio, él se sostiene del marco de la puerta.

— ¡Lila cálmate! — Hace una pausa y pone un poco de distancia entre ambos, los ojos de ella están rojos y sus labios apretados, clara muestra de molestia — Esto es importante para los dos y tú lo sabes. No podemos fingir que nada pasa, ignorarla no va a cambiar nada.

— Arnold ¡Ella te hizo mucho daño! ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?

— ¡Claro que no! — y se muerde el labio por sonar un poco desesperado — ¿Pero acaso debo repetirme hasta la muerte que la odio? ¿Tengo que guardarme rencores solo por no querer enfrentar las cosas?

— ¡Puedes hacerle frente sin que ella tenga que vivir ahí! ¿Quieres hacerme daño a mí?

Él siente que se quiebra, abraza a su esposa aunque sabe que ella está molesta, pero principalmente entiende que tiene miedo, incluso puede que más que él mismo.

— Lo que menos quiero es lastimarte, por eso necesito arreglar las cosas con Helga. Poco a poco. ¿No nos dijo el psicólogo que si somos capaces de aceptar nuestro pasado seremos más capaces de superar el futuro?

— ¡Pero tú aún no superas el pasado! — Lila lo empuja, se abraza a sí misma en un pequeño ataque de ansiedad — ¿Crees que no sé que en tu habitación aún guardas cosas de ella? ¿Y si me abandonas?

— ¡Por favor Lila escúchate! Me casé contigo, te amo a ti. Helga es parte de mi pasado, no puedes borrarla como si jamás hubiera estado. Si yo soy el Arnold que amas tienes que aceptar que soy el tipo que sufrió por ella alguna vez.

— ¡Lo acepto! ¿Crees que me acerqué a ti sin eso en mente? Lo sabía Arnold, lo sufrí muchos años y aquí sigo ¿Entonces por qué insistes en dejarla en Sunset Arms? ¿Le preguntaste en qué trabaja o por qué forzosamente ahí? ¡Ella solo quiere acercarse a ti Arnold! Y lo sabes.

— Mi abuela la quiso como una nieta, no puedo negarle el alojamiento ahí. Tú sabes que incluso estuvo por tener las escrituras del lugar a su nombre. — Lila aprieta los puños y se muerde el labio — además tenemos que limar asperezas, voy a quitarme el peso de encima y estoy seguro que nos hará bien a nosotros amor. Entiendes lo que quiero decir ¿Verdad?

Ella asiente, toma su bolsa de la cama y se dirige a la puerta, Arnold está desconcertado ¿Lo están dejando?

— Tira las cosas de ella de tu habitación, saldré un momento a procesar la información. No me sigas por favor, dame un momento para asimilarlo.

El médico acepta. No puede forzarla más.

.

.

.

Lila sale dando un portazo que asusta a su estúpida vecina. Cruza la calle y toma el primer taxi que pasa.

— A Vineland 4040, Sunset Arms.

Saca de la bolsa la llave de la residencia. Sube las escaleras con la mirada fría aunque siente el corazón arder. La única habitación disponible era la #202 así que ahora ahí debe estar Helga G Pataki. La mano le tiembla, las lágrimas se quieren desbordar pero respira hondo porque lo que menos quiere es que ella la vea débil.

Toca la puerta, se alisa los cabellos y revisa en el reflejo de su celular si el maquillaje que ha colocado en el trayecto del taxi la hace lucir mucho más atractiva. Al final era un día de limpieza, pero su honor se está jugando ahí mismo. El pomo gira y cuando el corazón lo tiene a punto de salirse disparado por la boca la ve, llena de polvo y con una pañoleta sujeta a su cabello. Casi de forma fugaz mira al interior, cajas, libros, ropa. Todo es un desorden, Helga es un desorden en sí.

— Supuse que vendrías. ¿Vas a pasar?

Vuelve a inhalar lo más hondo que puede. Cruza el umbral, intenta mantener la compostura. Helga se recarga en un escritorio en la pequeña sala del apartamento, ella se queda de pie a una distancia prudente, tomando en cuenta que está entre paredes de cajas con libros.

— Y supongo que sabes a qué vengo ¿O no?

— Dímelo tú princesa.

— ¡Basta Helga! ¿Qué pretendes? — Y sí, hoy la paciencia no es su aliada — Venir a Sunset Arms y acercarte de esa forma a Arnold ¿Tengo que recordarte lo mal que se la hiciste pasar?

— Wow, los años no te han vuelto más cautelosa hermana ¿Ya no hay ni siquiera un "Cómo estás"? Bueno hasta la cortesía te ha abandonado.

La sangre hierve al interior de la pelirroja, mete su mano en la bolsa, remueve algunas cosas y saca de ella un rollo de apuntes. Quiere ser amable pero la situación no le deja, se los arroja a la cara y el elástico que los une revienta entre sus dedos mientras las hojas golpean el rostro de la rubia y se desparraman por el suelo sin control.

— ¿Cómo puedes pedirme cortesía cuando has hecho tanto daño? Esos son los apuntes de Arnold en las terapias a las que asistió para superar los estragos que hiciste con él. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pararte frente suyo y decirle cosas para las que ya no estás capacitada?

Helga chasquea a la lengua, cierra los ojos un momento y suspira con resignación.

— No quiero pelear contigo Lila, sé que esto no te sienta bien. Créeme que lo comprendo, pero no sé qué pretendes tú. Sabes con exactitud porque no me quedé en Hillwood y fuiste la responsable de dejarme claro que ya no merecía a Arnold cuando volví hace algunos años. ¿Acaso me crees tan tonta como para no saber que no le dijiste ni una palabra?

La enfermera aprieta los puños y la mandíbula para evitar decir algo que no le va a servir. Siente la tensión en sus hombros.

— Lo hice porque lo amo, estuve a su lado todo este tiempo y por eso no quiero que la vuelve a pasar mal.

— Tienes miedo de que su amor esté basado en agradecimiento ¿Verdad?

— No tienes ni idea Helga. ¡Cállate!

— ¡La tengo princesa! Se casó contigo, se les ve felices juntos maldita sea ¿Vienes a echármelo en cara? Si confías en tu esposo y en su relación entonces deja de hacer dramas. — Helga se separa del escritorio y alza las manos con cierta agresividad, luego respira. Cierra los ojos y vuelve a su posición cruzando sus brazos — Arnold y yo tenemos que hablar y tú lo sabes. Debemos limar asperezas, decirnos verdades y cerrar el ciclo. Ambos lo necesitamos.

— ¡Él no lo necesita!

— No te mientas Lila. Lo sabes. No puedes encerrar a Shortman en una jaula.

— Tú no comprendes Helga — la voz se le quiebra y aunque intenta resistirse siente el nudo en la garganta que quiere vomitar —Sé que no debo hacer esto, sé que estoy siendo caprichosa pero he trabajado mucho en este amor, no quiero que se acabe.

Helga suaviza la mirada y acorta la distancia entre ambas. Lila nota que quiere poner la mano en su hombro pero al final no lo hace y ella se siente miserable por ser la inmadura.

— Lo comprendo. Si no es momento de que acabe no lo hará Lila. Mejor que todos sabes lo que sufrí cuando volví y los vi juntos, te expliqué y me rendí ¿Lo recuerdas? Pero me debo esta conversación con el melenudo y seguro él también siente que la necesita. Piensa en que una vez que lo hablemos mi fantasma no los acechará y podrán ser incluso más felices.

Lila comienza a llorar, la empuja por pura ira.

— Fuiste una persona importante para él, lo comprendo. Pero no pretendas que me quede cruzada de brazos para ver esto, también siento. Ahora soy yo su persona más importante. Él ya desechó la idea de estar contigo.

— Gracias por recordármelo mujer ¡Gracias! ¿Algo más que quieras presumirme?

Tocan la puerta. Lila da un brinco y empieza a sudar frío, escucha las palpitaciones de su corazón. Helga la mira por el rabillo del ojo y susurra "No voy a delatarte" y la furia que siente en su interior y que solo es provocada por esa persona la vuelve a consumir. Es horrible la sensación de culpa e inseguridad que se mezclan dentro de ella.

— ¡Cabeza de cepillo! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

— ¿Interrumpo?

Lila sale dando un ligero empujón con el hombro al moreno, se siente traicionada. Incluso Gerald, que la apoyó en su relación con Arnold ahora busca a Helga. ¿Qué nadie puede ver que la que puede salir perdiendo todo es ella? ¿Nadie piensa en cómo se siente ella? Baja las escaleras a prisa, debe volver con su esposo.

— ¿Arnold… si Helga no se hubiera ido me habrías elegido a mí de todas formas?

.

.

.

[Siempre veo fanfics donde Lila es media perra, mala esposa, infiel o cosas así y es obvio que al final Arnold elegirá a Helga porque "no pierde nada" pero carajo, si Lila lo amara y estuviera apoyándolo en todo siendo un gran ejemplo de amor maduro ¿Sería tan fácil cambiarla por Helga? Más cuando la rubia ha cometido sus grandes errores… no lo sé, pobre Arnold... opiniones?]


	4. Romper silencios

**Romper silencios.**

 _El suéter le golpeó la cara, él apenas reaccionó para tomarlo antes de que cayese al piso y continuar siguiendo el paso de la rubia quien aceleró la velocidad en un intento desesperado de perderle la pista. Frunció el ceño, dio zancadas más largas para cerrarle el paso antes de que saliera del parque, el sacudón hizo que la liga que ataba el cabello de ella volara por los aires._

 _Su brazo le impidió el avance, la encerró entre su cuerpo y la pared. Jadeaba, había corrido detrás suyo desde la casa de huéspedes hasta ahí. Su respiración sabía a Helga aún. Ella no lo miraba, pero intentó apartarlo con un empujón, mas no lo logró._

— _Si no querías hacerlo, debiste decirlo. No tienes que mentirle._

— _¿Crees que me gusta mentir? No puedo lastimarla así Arnold._

 _Él suspira, quita su brazo porque la ve desconcertada. No sabe qué hacer, no quiere estar molesto con ella, pero ese enojo se le sube por la garganta y tampoco sabe cómo expresarlo. Su abuela insiste y él no es quien para persuadirla. Ama a su abuela y también ama a Helga, siente que el corazón se le parte en dos._

— _La estás lastimando con todas esas cosas que no deseas decir ¡Sé honesta! Cuéntale que te vas. Dile que nos dejas… — Arnold se muerde el labio pero es tarde — explícale, no tienes por qué mentirle. Es tu vida y está bien._

 _Ella muestra una sonrisa de lado, de esas amargas que él conoce._

— _¿Y si me reclama como tú?_

— _¡Pues acéptalo! Es la decisión que tomaste, no huyas._

 _Helga bufa, vuelve a empujarlo y está vez logra que él de dos pasos hacia atrás._

— _Eres insoportable Arnoldo._

 _La rubia se le escapa por la acera y él no tiene el valor de volverla a alcanzar, siente que solo escupe reclamos y dolor. Y eso no se lo va a aceptar ni a sí mismo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dos toques en la puerta, se endereza sobre su asiento. Gema abre, tiene la sonrisa fingida de siempre, ya no es de extrañar.

— Doctor, una señora dice que viene a firmar un contrato.

Arnold hace una pausa, "señora" la palabra lo ha descolocado sin permiso de consuelo. Sacude su cabeza en un intento de alejarse de la horrorosa idea que se instala en su mente.

Han pasado muchos años.

— Deja que entre.

Helga G Pataki hace acto de presencia con la esencia natural de quien ha triunfado, él siente los intestinos revolvérsele, no soporta la confianza ciega de esa mujer. Su cabello suelto hasta los hombros que indican que recién se ha bañado, los ojos de él persiguen sus manos. ¿Seguirá siendo simplemente Pataki o ahora otro apellido figura o figuró en su vida?

— Estoy lista para cumplir mis obligaciones de ciudadana Sr. Shortman ¿Tiene listo el contrato?

— Tengo que imprimirlo, toma asiento.

La rubia obedece, jala el asiento reservado a sus pacientes y se deja caer. Él intenta fingir que no la mira, ladea su silla de piel para poner atención a la pantalla de su computadora. Son segundos, pero malditos segundos que parecen horas.

El silencio lo carcome, comienza a mover su pierna de arriba hacia abajo, intenta contenerse pero el nerviosismo está ahí ¿Cómo evitarlo? Si mil veces soñó con el reencuentro y nunca se pareció a esto. Mira la pantalla y se maldice por no encontrar el documento ¿Lo habrá dejado en una memoria externa? No puede ser, todos los contratos de inquilinos los tiene perfectamente organizados ¿Entonces por qué no encuentra este?

De pronto es ella la que se pone de pie, se frota el brazo y él reconoce su tic de incomodidad, al final el postureo de confianza también para ella es superficial. Entre los dos hay una obvia incomodidad.

— Que bien que escribes en computadora — comenta Helga mientras sigue de pie ante él — cada doctor que he visitado sigue prefiriendo escribir a mano, de pronto ni las dependientas de las farmacias les entienden.

— Vamos, nunca escribí tan mal. — Sostiene Arnold girando el asiento, mientras de reojo continúa la búsqueda del archivo.

— ¿Y? pensé que en la carrera tenían algo parecido a una materia para escribir como doctor.

— ¡Eso es absurdo!

— ¡Díselo a tus colegas!

El rubio no puede evitar sonreír, es una mueca tímida que se le escapa de los pensamientos. Pronto se reprime. Vuelve sus ojos a la computadora y da con el documento.

— Siéntate ya Helga, en un momento firmas el documento.

— ¿En esa silla? De loca, más tiempo ahí me sacará hematomas en las nalgas. Y tú debes saber lo peligroso que es eso.

Helga señala la silla en un acto de dramatismo, y luego se lleva ambas manos a su trasero. Esta vez él mismo no se reprime la risa. Se lleva las manos a la cara, está enojado y se ríe al mismo tiempo. De verdad que solo eso lo logra Helga.

— ¡Por fin te saco una sonrisa Arnoldo! Sí que eres un tipo duro.

— No seas dramática — enciende la impresora y se asegura de que el papel esté en su lugar.

— Drama es mi segundo nombre.

Arnold se rinde, vuelve a sonreír mientras imprime el documento. Helga se pasea por el pequeño consultorio, él siente un nerviosismo que vuelve a subirle por la columna, la rubia se detiene en uno de los cuadros de la pared, además de sus títulos y diplomados Arnold tiene una foto especial ahí.

La foto del hospital donde trabajó casi 8 años.

— Así que aquí te formaste como médico… y reencontraste a Lila.

La voz de ella suena apagada, él siente la estaca en el corazón. Otro momento de silencio. Se levanta de la silla y se acerca a ella, va lento, la seguridad no es su aliada. Mira la foto, es el aniversario del hospital, de bata blanca él en la segunda fila de médicos. Lila, su en ese entonces amiga, en la primera fila de enfermeras.

— ¿Piensas reclamarme?

Helga se gira a verlo, los ojos azules son vibrantes por la humedad que se cuelan sin desbordarse. Arnold traga saliva, no sabe si siente ira o dolor… o ambos. Se acerca más, quiere tomarla del brazo, es la necesidad de su piel de volverla a tocar. Porque sus dedos juran que aún la recuerdan.

— Jamás lo haría.

— Claro, si la culpa ha sido tuya.

Shortman quiere golpearse la cabeza con la pared. Gira los ojos, está harto de sí mismo. El aroma que el cabello de Helga desprende lo está volviendo loco. ¿No ha cambiado de shampoo en tantos años? Es una esencia fresca, como a jazmín. El aroma le remite a cosas, memorias que él enterró, maldita memoria olfativa, maldita la hora en que tuvo que seguir abriendo la boca.

— Tú eres el que tiene que enjuiciarme si quieres Arnold. Necesitamos hablar de esto y lo sabes.

Helga se gira completa, ha adoptado una postura seria que desequilibra el proceso mental de él.

—No tengo nada que reclamar, lo que debimos de hablar expiró hace ya algunos años.

— Eso ni tú te lo crees.

Arnold siente la tensión, se aleja y vuelve a su escritorio. Los papeles están impresos y prefiere tomarlos antes que volverse a sentar.

— Firma. No tenemos que hablar de nada.

Los extiende, Helga los toma en un arrebato. No lee, pasa hojas y pone su firma donde se le indica. Él tiene el corazón acelerado, quiere que todo termine ya. El teléfono suena, gira el rostro y toma asiento. Lo levanta esperando que eso le dé un pretexto perfecto para alejarla de ahí.

— _¿Amor?_

— _Lila… ¿Qué sucede? Es raro que llames al trabajo._

— _Salí ya del hospital ¿Te parece si paso por ti al consultorio?_

 _La pregunta lo desconcierta, mira de reojo a Helga y lo que pasa por su mente es tan poco adecuado que de inmediato lo suprime._

— _Faltan 3 horas para mi salida, si no te molesta esperar…_

— _Para nada, voy para allá._

El médico cuelga el teléfono, alza la vista y ahí tiene la sonrisa burlona de su ex. Esta le extiende las hojas.

— Hasta Lila sabe que esto no se puede evitar.

— No metas a mi esposa en tus delirios Helga, no vamos a hablar nada porque ya no viene al caso ¿Está bien? Tú te fuiste, regresaste tarde y ya. No te debo nada.

Arnold se mece en su asiento, cruza los brazos para zanjar la situación.

— ¿No crees que debes saber por qué no pude cumplir mi promesa?

La mujer apoya las palmas de las manos en el escritorio, aún tiene la voz calmada pero Arnold no sabe por cuánto tiempo más.

— ¿Necesitas justificarte? No quiero excusas. No volviste y esa es la única verdad. Ya no te quiero nada y aunque te extrañé ya ha pasado tanto tiempo…

— Pero si te has puesto un perímetro de seguridad. No te estoy pidiendo nada más que hablar ¿Quieres dejar de vivir en tu castillo de cristal por un momento?

Ella se reclina sobre el escritorio, sus ojos lo miran de fijo, como atrapándolo en una jaula. De nuevo el aroma, esa fragancia que lo tiene loco. Mira sin poder evitar sus labios, tan desdibujados por el tiempo en su memoria, tan finos y filosos que lo arrastran. La quiere besar. Se muerde el labio, quiere jalar de sus cabellos y volverla a desaparecer de su vida.

— ¿Y si así fuera? No tienes derecho alguno de juzgarme ni de exigirme. Esta conversación terminó desde antes de empezar, desde el momento en que me dejaste ¿Contenta? ¿Qué vas a decirme ahora? ¿Qué aún me amas?

Él ha subido el tono de voz, Gema no tardará en golpear la puerta y preguntar si todo está bien, pero no le importa. Tiene el rostro de ella tan cerca que no sabe qué hacer, no puede pensar con claridad, no sabe si callarse y sacarla a empujones o seguir diciendo todo lo que tiene en el pecho, todos los "te odio" que tiene guardados. Los ojos de ella vuelven a enturbiarse con lágrimas que no correrán por su rostro y él no sabe qué desea. ¿Qué espera que ella conteste?

— Ahora mismo estás insoportable Arnold. Pero grábatelo, hablaremos.

Ella se aleja del escritorio, toma su copia del contrato y sale dando un portazo. Él suelta un suspiro de alivio, cuando escucha la voz de su mujer. El pánico le recorre los nervios como si acabaran de encontrarlo a mitad del adulterio.

" _Calma, vine solo a firmar el contrato"_

" _¿Y tenías que hacerlo encerrada en su consultorio?"_

" _Ya Lila, no hagas un drama donde no hay escena"_

El médico sale a toda velocidad, pero el caos pasa tan rápido que ni él lo ve irse. Lila se está sentando en la sala de espera, él siente que los colores le regresan al cuerpo. Se acerca a ella, una sonrisa fingida se le sostiene de los labios.

— Gracias Lila

Le da un beso en la frente y regresa para atender al siguiente paciente. La cabeza le duele más de lo que va a aceptar a nadie. Para ser el primer encuentro entre su ex y su actual esposa las cosas han salido muy bien. Él mismo tiene que admitir que su esposa es maravillosa por confiar en él y mostrar una actitud a la altura, si fuese él mismo el de la situación no sabría cómo actuar.

Su cabeza es un remolino, no logra entender qué espera él obtener de toda esa situación. Claro que necesita hablar con Helga ¿Pero cómo hacerlo si no quiere escucharla?... ¿Por qué no quiere escucharla? Tal vez y aunque no quiera pensarlo la única cosa que se le viene a la mente es que ella tenga realmente un buen motivo.

¿Si lo tiene qué pasaría? NADA. Se dice a sí mismo, ya nada puede pasar. Tal vez pueda perdonarla, al final ese veneno que se le entierra en las venas lo terminará matando si no hace nada antes, pero… ¿Y si lo que no quiere escuchar es que ella dejó de amarlo y por eso no volvió?

— Doctor… ¿Es grave?

Arnold repara, muerde la pluma que usa para hacer anotaciones al margen de las recetas médicas. Esto no puede poner en peligro su trabajo ni mucho menos a sus pacientes.

— No señor Colleman, los resultados dicen que por el contrario va mejorando. De todas formas tengo que mandarle otros medicamentos para mejorar su coagulación, recuerde por favor ¡Nada de aspirinas! ¿Está bien?

El hombre de 82 años asiente, su sonrisa deja ver una dentadura casi inexistente, su dolor de espalda y su pérdida de estatura dejan al médico ver el centro de su cano cabello, Arnold lo mira con añoranza. Hace unas anotaciones al margen de la receta y se la entrega.

— Claro, gracias doctor. Su abuelo estaría muy orgulloso de usted, lo veo ahora y ni yo me lo creo… aún recuerdo esos días en los que le decía a mi hija que usted de grande sería un buen partido — Arnold se sonríe, recordar a su abuelo siempre lo pone sensible, incluso el señor Colleman extraña sus ocurrencias del poco tiempo que vivió en la casa de huéspedes — pero mi hija decía que la niña de rubias coletas era insuperable. ¿Se imagina? Todos los veíamos tan unidos que hasta apostábamos por cuándo se casaban… ¿Qué ha sido de ella? — pregunta sin inocencia mientras mira la fotografía del escritorio.

Arnold Shortman, el mejor hematólogo del hospital general de Hillwood, el hombre que renunció a su cargo de director para abrir un modesto consultorio en el único hogar que dejaron sus abuelos ahora mismo quiere que se lo trague la tierra, chirria los dientes, siente la punzada en la sien.

— Se encuentra bien… creo.

— Ya veo… los asuntos del amor nunca son fáciles pero si algo aprendí de Stilly Phil, es que el amor es totalmente incorrecto.

El hombre se levanta con dificultad, Arnold se apresura a sostenerle del brazo y lo ayuda a cruzar la pequeña sala de espera, ahí distingue como el señor Colleman saluda con un movimiento de cabeza a su esposa y ésta le responde con una sonrisa. Avanzan lento, salen de la cortina que separa el pasillo de la puerta principal y quien entra por ahí es a quien menos y más quiere ver.

Helga entra con una caja llena de documentos y libros. Abre los ojos con sorpresa al casi chocar con el anciano, se gira rápido para pegarse a la pared y evitar golpearlo con la caja.

— ¡Dios mío! Cuidado… un día cometeré un crimen sin saberlo abuelo.

— ¿Hell? — El rubio doctor quiere volver a golpearse contra la pared ¿Es que acaso hoy las energías se congregaron para ponerlo amarrado en una vía de tren? — ¡Oh mira la rubia!

Ella busca su mirada Arnold supone que busca una explicación y solo se encoje de hombros.

— ¿Señor Colleman? ¡Por amor a todo lo sagrado! ¿Cómo ha estado? — Helga toma del brazo al hombre y de forma sutil le aparta, ha tardado poco en reconocerlo — ¿Quiere que lo acompañe a su casa? ¿Sigue viviendo en la 4ta de Venus?

El anciano asiente y ella deja la caja a los pies de las escaleras mientras se anima a salir de Sunsets Arms con aquél hombre cuyo trabajo siempre la inspiró. Arnold la ve cerrar la puerta delante de él y no sabe cómo seguir esto, todo Helga lo remite a un pasado que ya está muy lejos en su memoria.

Es un dolor animal que no puede ver ni tocar, no tiene la mínima solución a su trato con ella. ¿Qué se supone que tiene que hacer ahora? ¿Cómo debe encarar este reencuentro? Si él pensó que jamás la volvería a ver. Baja su mirada para encontrar las cajas, es un impulso… toma un sobre marrón que se asoma con las letras M.G. Y lo guarda entre su bata y su cuerpo. La hora de cerrar ha llegado.

.

.

.

.

Lila sale de bañarse, tiene la toalla enredada en su menudo cuerpo, el cabello largo le cae mojado por la espalda, él sigue sentado en la orilla de la cama cuando siente los brazos de su esposa alrededor de su cuello, le besa la mejilla y se acurruca en su hombro.

— Hoy es un buen día para nosotros, es decir para tener una familia.

Arnold cierra los ojos, y hace el esfuerzo sobrehumano de no soltar un suspiro.

— Lila, ya lo hablamos. Dame medio año más antes de embarcarnos en el camino de la maternidad y paternidad.

— Dejaste el hospital para tener tiempo, ahora no dejas el consultorio para que podamos tener una familia completa… es que Arnold de verdad que yo tengo paciencia pero esto me está descolocando — Lila se aleja de él, se sienta con las piernas cruzadas y lo mira de frente, retándolo — La boda es en un mes, mañana iré a revisar lo del banquete ¿Cuánto más me vas a hacer esperar para tener un bebé?

— Solo que el consultorio de el suficiente ingreso, tengo 3 meses con él, no me quiero arriesgar ahora. Además el edificio necesita mantenimiento, son inversiones que tenemos que hacer antes de todo. Es por nosotros y quien venga en camino.

Él se gira, le toma las manos e intenta reconfortarla.

— ¿Y si vendes Sunsets Arms?

— ¡Cómo podría! No Lila, ya lo hablamos,..

— ¿Es por Helga?

La voz de ella se corta, él nota que quiere ponerse a llorar y es ahora que se siente el criminal más vil de la faz de la Tierra. No quiere lastimarla, no después de que ella estuvo siempre para él. No después de que él se convirtió en lo único que ella tenía tras la muerte de su padre… no quiere herirla nunca. La abraza con todo el cariño que le tiene.

— No tiene nada que ver, es por mis abuelos. Es la casa en la que nací y crecí, no quiero venderla.

— ¿Y si vivimos ahí después de la boda?

Un sudor frío le sube por la nuca, el hormigueo se apodera de su piel y está seguro que sus manos comienzan a temblar.

— Es una opción que podemos valorar — Él se aparta asustado y baja de la cama — Voy a tomar un baño.

Las manos continúan temblando cuando toma el sobre de la cómoda y entra al baño esperando que su esposa no lo notara. Abre la regadera y se sienta sobre la tapa del váter. Con las yemas de sus dedos recorre la inscripción tímida de M.G. Lo gira y encuentra una anotación más _"Este es bueno, lo incluiremos en la edición"_ Él suspira, pese a que a su esposa le ha dicho que no tiene idea de a qué se dedica Helga, la verdad es que lo sabe.

Sabe más de lo que quisiera. Porque pese a todo no pudo evitar el ansia de conocer por qué no había vuelto con él. Triunfó como novelista, conocida bajo el seudónimo de Miss G. Un apodo que él le puso. ¿Fue eso por lo que no volvió con él? ¿Fue porque dejó de amarlo? ¿Qué le dolería menos?

¿Por qué está haciendo esto si lo que desea es que ella deje de importarle?

 _Quisiera congelarte_ _  
_ _justamente en este instante_ _.  
_ _Quisiera atraparte,_ _  
_ _retenerte y dibujarte_ _  
_ _como el día que viniste_ _  
_ _a visitarme._ __

 _A dormir conmigo,_ _  
_ _a romper silencios_ _  
_ _para abandonarnos_ _  
_ _cada uno a su desierto._ __

 _Si he conocido el arte_ _  
_ _de parar el tiempo,_ _  
_ _debió de ser al conocerte_ _  
_ _y verte sonriendo._ _  
_ _El vértigo del aspirante_ _  
_ _siempre está al acecho._ _  
_ _Mi reino por poder volver_ _  
_ _a ese momento._ __

 _Quisiera congelarte…_ __

 _¿Por qué quieres escaparte_ _  
_ _Precisamente de mí_ _  
_ _que quiero convertirte en habitante inmortal_ _  
_ _de los paisajes de mi mente?_ _  
_ _¿Por qué te empeñas en desvanecerte? si yo_ _  
_ _me entrego como fiel a su manada_ _  
_ _y no hay más que pueda hacer por ti,_ _  
_ _que pueda soportar._ __

 _Quisiera congelarte…_

Y él, que ha leído sus poemas por años, que ha dejado de leerlos por años, que la ha leído en cuerpo y alma, que la ha repasado en sus memorias. Él que ha escrito en su nombre, él que ha esperado envejecer a su lado… él que ha sufrido su adiós. Lo sabe.

Sabe que esto es lo que no quería saber: que ella aún lo ama.

Lo lee entre líneas, lo puede sentir en el papel escrito a mano, puede comprender cada palabra como una estocada a su corazón porque son palabras para él. Es un texto para el yo que ella dejó malherido. Pero es también un escrito para el Arnold actual… Desde la primera noche en que volvió a verla en ese café él le dijo que la seguía esperando "No vengas a convertir estas cenizas en fuego" y sentenció su futuro.

Porque ahora que lo sabe ¿Qué tiene que hacer? ¿Aún la ama o solo ama el recuerdo de lo que fue? Las lágrimas empiezan a arrugar el papel entre sus manos, el vapor de la regadera le nubla la vista y hoy solo quiere esconderse en su habitación. Quiere pasar las noches en silencio con la esperanza de que ella toque el extenso ventanal, quiere volver a sentir la necesidad de permanecer en el viejo asiento de Gertie, rodeados de los libros que la abuela le heredó.

Pero ya nada es igual ni las cosas son tan fáciles.

Se mete a bañar y espera que al salir su esposa se encuentre dormida. Ahora no quiere saber ni sobre él mismo.

.

.

.

.

Próximo capítulo: Dirección opuesta.


	5. Buscándonos

_Buscándonos_

 _._

 _._

 _La oscuridad que lo envolvía lo dejaba con muchas más interrogantes de las que prefería responderse en ese momento. Meditaba si era necesario seguir martirizándose con la idea de lo que estaba en sus manos hacer o dejar de hacer. Sentía como la oscuridad de sus propios miedos se lo quería tragar, ahí en lo más profundo de su mente. Las preguntas lo golpeaban de un lado y de otro._

 _Fue un dolor hondo, de ese tipo que se instala y no se vuelve a separar del corazón. Ella preguntó "¿Quién es Arnold?" Por primera vez, una de tantas que le seguirían con los años en que su desgaste senil acabase por borrarle todas las memorias. Y aunque él reconocía la situación eso no evitaba que una serie de pensamientos dolorosos le atacasen sin reparo._

 _¿Qué haría un joven de 19 años ante un improvisto de vida tan severo como aquél?_

 _El toc toc fue quedo, casi como un susurro. Pero sus oídos estaban listos porque la esperaba. Lento dejó que sus ojos admirasen el reflejo de su rubia por el inmenso cristal, ella tenía la sonrisa pintada de extremo a extremo, se apresuró en subir las pequeñas escaleras para darle paso a su habitación. Apenas empujó el vidrio el suficiente espacio, el cuerpo de Helga se abalanzó sobre sí, cayó de bruces a la cama. Ella le besó el cuello y Arnold soltó una risita mientras la envolvía entre sus brazos._

 _Apenas sintió el calor de su cuerpo y el aroma a jazmines que se desprendió de su cabello, todo el remolino de su mente se esfumó. La sintió tan dentro de él que confió en que en sus brazos lo que sea que estuviese por delante sería pasajero y vivible, no insufrible._

 _Pero no pensó que a lo que tendría que sobrevivir sería a su partida._

.

.

.

El teléfono suena y su esposa pasa por delante suyo para tomarlo, apenas descuelga su mueca muestra total desagrado. Arnold siente que la angustia se le sube a la garganta, Lila cuelga el auricular y se acerca a él, quien desde hace un par de minutos lava los platos del desayuno. Tiene los ojos rojos y un poco hinchados pero Lila no menciona nada al respecto.

— Era Gerald, dice que le llames en cuanto puedas.

El rubio se seca las manos con la toalla a su derecha, entorna la mirada mientras asiente. La pelirroja comienza a subir las escaleras, el aura que emana es de molestia y él no sabe cómo testear ese terreno tan poco frecuentado.

Si algo había caracterizado a su matrimonio y su noviazgo fue la estabilidad. No peleaban, no tenían malos entendidos ni discutían por tonterías. En todos esos años Lila le había demostrado lo que terapeutas y expertos llamaba amor sano y equilibrado.

Él tenía claro que si existía una relación idílica era la que tenía con la campirana enfermera. _"Si hubieras salido con Lila créeme que habría sido aburrido"_ a su mente una frase dicha por su ex le titilaba como foco descompuesto. Hizo una mueca de desagrado ante sus propias ideas. Tal vez Helga nunca tuviese noción de lo que es la estabilidad, el compromiso y los planes a largo plazo. Claro que no, si para ella ni siquiera su relación valió la pena.

Envía un par de mensajes por su celular, concreta una cita y sube las escaleras para despedirse de su mujer. Al entrar en la habitación ella termina de arreglarse el peinado, Arnold quiere suavizar la situación, se acerca por detrás y la abraza. Recarga su mentón en su delicado hombro y le besa la mejilla

— Estaré con mis madrinas escogiendo los arreglos. Y quisiera decidir por fin quién me entregará en el altar ¿No tienes a alguien que te gustaría fungiera con ese papel? Tú sabes…

Él se congela, se retira con suavidad para que ella no se asuste pero la cabeza le da mil vueltas pensando en alguna persona capaz de cumplir semejante rol, después de todo desde la muerte del padre de Lila ésta se ha quedado prácticamente sola. Él ha sido su todo desde entonces y aquello le dio la fuerza para por fin dejar a un lado su estado depresivo y deplorable. ¿Cómo podría sugerir a alguien?

—Pensaré en alguien pero creo que es una decisión que tienes que tomar tú querida.

Ella sonríe con suavidad y se gira lento para darle un beso en los labios. Él corresponde, pero algo se le frízea en la mente, es breve y sutil. Se aleja para no profundizar el beso.

— Iré a ver a Gerald y de ahí estaré en el consultorio el resto del día.

— La florería está bastante lejos y conociendo a mis amigas seguro tardaremos más. Tal vez me quede en casa de Lulú. Confío en ti.

— ¿Tu prima? Pero por favor no la traigas a casa — siente una estocada por el comentario y elimina una respuesta sustancial.

Lila hace una mueca y Arnold le sonríe cómplice. Toma la chamarra de la cama y sale del cuarto matrimonial, revisa su portafolio y se asegura que el sobre que hurtó el día de ayer se encuentre dentro. Moriría si Lila lo viese.

.

.

.

Es una cafetería común y corriente, los meseros van de mesa en mesa sirviendo los desayunos a las personas que meriendan tarde por sus empleos. El médico garabatea una servilleta, hace espirales y líneas sin sentido, escucha el sonido característico de la cuchara contra la porcelana, no quiere alzar la mirada así que intenta concentrarse en su servilleta.

La luz que entra desde el ventanal a su lado le comienza a molestar, se remueve incómodo en la silla de madera y percibe el suspiro cansado de su acompañante. Sabe que hacerse el loco ya no funcionará.

— No puedes evadir el tema de por vida. Hace años cuando nos prohibiste mencionarla acaté tus órdenes, acepté tu relación con Lila y la apoyé. Pero ahora no puedes huir a lo que te pega de frente.

Arnold arruga la servilleta y comienza a deshacerla en pedacitos cuando ante sus ojos Gerald le extiende el papel lleno de palabras de dolor y amor, deja la servilleta y toma las hojas.

— ¿Y qué sugieres que haga con esto? ¿Quieres que corra a sus brazos y retomemos la relación que tuvimos hace 11 años? No puedo hacer eso por un pedazo de poema sin valor.

Gerald frunce el entrecejo y su barba se remueve incómoda. Sus ojos cafés que han madurado mucho con los golpes de su trabajo y los altibajos de su propia vida lo miran con acuse. Las ojeras aparentan un regaño indirecto y su altura muy por encima de él le hace sentir que lo mira con menosprecio.

— No es lo que yo quiera, es lo que tú quieras Arnie. ¿Por qué estás tan a la defensiva? Esto te está afectando y tienes que resolverlo, ese poema al final no confirma ni desmiente nada. Habla con ella.

— ¿Tiene algún sentido? ¿Lo tiene Gerald? Ella me dejó, ella no pudo cumplir una promesa de años y me desechó. Tuve que aprender a vivir sin ella y como vez no estoy muerto. No tengo porque buscarla.

Arnold da un sorbo a su café y coloca la taza sobre el plato con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

— Lo que tú tienes es miedo viejo.

Gerald parte un pan a la mitad y se lo lleva a la boca como si su comentario fuera trivial. Arnold lo mira estupefacto. Siente que la ira le sube por la garganta.

— Si ya no la amo podré seguir mi vida… pero ¿Qué tal si su motivo me convence? ¿Qué tal si es tan buena mintiendo que termino creyéndole? Creo que es normal y hasta aceptable que tenga miedo y quiera evitarla.

— Creo que estás generándote muchas expectativas Arnie… ¿Has pensado que ella tal vez solo busque tu perdón?

El rubio se queda pasmado, la taza de café queda suspendida en el aire, en medio de la mesa y sus labios. No. No lo había querido pensar porque ya no sabe qué le asusta más. Se levanta y saca su cartera, Gerald toma su propia taza de café y le da un sorbo.

Él coloca los billetes en la mesa y suspira.

— Viejo, solo quiero que tú no dejes ir lo que quieres. Me tienes de ejemplo para saber que a veces más vale arriesgarse.

El médico se detiene un momento, sabe por qué lo dice. Se le estremece la piel, pone su mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo, Gerald alza la vista. Arnold mira con detenimiento sus ojeras y sus arrugas prematuras, el brillo de su mirada se siente vacío en comparación a años atrás.

— Gracias amigo, tengo que encontrar mi respuesta.

.

.

.

.

Al llegar a las oficinas de Sunsets Arms lo primero que se encuentra es a una mujer mirando por la pequeña rendija del buzón de cartas, él carraspea la garganta para indicarle a la dama de su presencia. Ella pega un brinco ligero, casi imperceptible y se gira de inmediato. Su cabello castaño apenas llega a su mentón, va con una blusa blanca de manga larga y una falda negra que termina encima de sus rodillas, las medias negras y gruesas le hacen sentir al médico que la mujer es una administradora o cobradora.

— Soy el dueño del edificio ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

Ella se acomoda los lentes negros y se aclara la garganta. Debajo de su brazo hay un sobre que extiende al médico, Arnold se sorprende de ver la insignia del que hurtó el día anterior.

— Mi nombre es Alena Reins, soy editora en HillsBooks y la escritora con la que trabajo indicó que este es su domicilio temporal.

Temporal.

Las palabras hacen eco.

— Un gusto, Arnold Shortman. Médico hematólogo.

Extiende su mano y estrecha la de ella quien mueve el sobre para después sonreírle.

— Disculpe parecer acosadora, la escritora no contesta mis llamadas ni me dijo el número del apartamento. Y en verdad estoy preocupada por ella, nos comentaron que a veces tenía problemas de salud que la ponían en peligro y en verdad me siento angustiada ¿Cree que pueda pasar?

Arnold enarca una ceja, siente que algo le punza al final de su estómago. Quiere preguntar mil cosas pero se muerde el labio.

— Claro. Yo la llamaré.

Pasa a un lado de ella quien obstaculiza la puerta, introduce la llave y le da paso al vestíbulo. Él entra después y encuentra un sobre en el suelo con el logo del hospital general, lo toma y aparta la cortina que da a su sala de espera para dejar su maletín y el sobre. La mujer agradece y permanece quieta junto a las escaleras. El médico sale de la sala y continúa su camino por las escaleras hasta llegar al apartamento 12, siente el corazón acelerado e intenta reprimir sus latidos con fuerzas ¿Qué acaso tiene 12 años? Toca la puerta. Espera. Nada.

Un suspiro. Vuelve a tocar.

La puerta se abre de un tirón, él se va hacia el frente pero reacciona rápido para sostenerse del marco de madera, sus ojos se encuentran cerca a los azules de Helga. El corazón se le acelera y se aleja con un solo impulso.

— Por todo lo sagrado Shortman ¿Qué pasa?

Tiene el pelo sujeto en una coleta alta, los cabellos se le dispersan desordenados por fuera de ella, su pantalón de mezclilla desgatado le recuerda a cuando ella lideraba el equipo de béisbol de la preparatoria, su mente le recrimina la asociación.

— Una mujer que dice ser tu editora está muy preocupada por ti, te espera abajo.

Él se gira y comienza a avanzar, Helga lo toma de la manga de su chamarra. Arnold se inquieta por la acción, solo voltea su cara lo suficiente para mirarla.

— Exagera mucho… ¿te habrá dicho algo de mí?

Helga denota cierta angustia en su voz, por lo menos es lo que él siente. Enarca una ceja y de un jalón se suelta de su agarre.

— Nada en particular.

.

.

.

.

Se ve colocando toda una caja de papeles en la mesa del lugar al que se juró jamás volverla a dejar entrar. Siente la adrenalina al tomar una de las hojas y leerla furtivamente, solo puede repasar el poema un par de veces.

Le late el corazón como caballo desbocado, la luz que entra por el enorme domo de vidrio es apenas suficiente. Las nubes cargadas de lluvia son muy espesas. Siente un ardor que le sube por la garganta y se le acumula detrás de los ojos, son lágrimas reprimidas.

Un mini infarto cuando la hoja le es arrancada de las manos, por la misma tenue luz observa los ojos asustados de la mujer frente a él.

— ¿Quién te dio permiso de leer mis poemas Shortman? — Arnold no puede articular palabra, balbucea. Siente que lo empujan. — No lo hagas, por favor.

Mete las manos en las bolsas de su bata y pasa de largo hasta la puerta sin mirar atrás.

— No toques nada.

¿Qué lo había llevado a esa situación?

El grito sacudió el edificio pasadas las 7 pm. Fue algo histérico, Arnold sintió que la sangre de su cuerpo lo abandonó y que sus reflejos regresaron a ser los de un jovenzuelo, sin darse cuenta había subido las escaleras y casi roto la puerta del departamento 12.

No tenía ni 5 minutos de haber colgado una conversación cariñosa con su esposa y la sensación de culpa se lo estaban comiendo. No quiso admitir que desde que la editora había mencionado problema de salud él no dejaba de darle vueltas a la idea.

Y la encontró ahí, salvando sus hojas ante las múltiples goteras que se habían reventado como regadera por las continuas lluvias. Su primer impulso fue ayudarla a recoger las hojas que se esparcían por el suelo, su mano tocó la de ella & eso lo paralizó por unos segundos. Sintió que se quemaba, frunció el ceño. Ella le extendió una caja con una mueca que él no supo definir como sonrisa o como angustia. Arnold vació todo ahí, Helga tomó su laptop y salió del apartamento, le arrojó una mirada de molestia.

Y como el contrato estipula él tenía que responder por todos los imperfectos del inmueble y la seguridad de los inquilinos. Helga lo detuvo a media escalera.

— No estoy segura de esto Arnold.

Él tampoco lo estaba, volvió a sacudirse de su agarre y por fin llegó a su habitación, su antiguo santuario. Colocó la caja en la mesa donde aún permanecía oculto un libro de poesía escrita a mano. Iba a irse, pero la hoja que era alumbrada por la tenue luz del domo lo llamaron, fue como un susurro y la necesidad imperiosa de tomarlo.

Recuerdo el viento bailando

con tu pelo y los dos,

mirándonos, buscándonos,

desenredando los vértices.

cambiar la unidad

de infinitos a centímetros.

Recuerdo el hielo fundiéndose,

recuerdo la sed

y de todos los colores me quedaré

con el azul que roza tu piel al caer la tarde,

nos viene a susurrar

que no somos inmortales

y que huir es permanecer

en la memoria del aire.

Rescátame entre la corriente de gente

y sálvame de una vida inofensiva

rodeados de almas vacías,

de cuerpos llenos de almas vacías.

Y con tu risa meciéndome

echarme a dormir,

que soñando es más fácil verlas venir.

El tedio siempre acechándonos

pintando de gris los colores,

pero te juro que salvaré …

El azul que roza tu piel al caer la tarde

nos viene a susurrar que no somos inmortales

y que huir es permanecer en la memoria del aire.

Oh, Cuando crezca alrededor

la flor del silencio

es la señal que nos guía

para hacer poesía

con los días.

.

.

.

.

Faltaban dos minutos para las 8 de la noche, él leía el informe médico de un paciente. Le comenzaba a doler la cabeza porque era un caso de "rebrote" aquella leucemia que volvía a invadir el cuerpo. Comprendía por qué el Dr. Golemman le había hecho llegar el informe, necesitaba darle su opinión pero no se sentía concentrado de verdad.

El poema de Helga rondaba su mente ¿De qué quiere ser salvada?

— ¿Y visitará a la dama esta noche doctor?

Dio un brinco, estaba perdido en sí mismo que no había notado a Gema. Su secretaria le señala el reloj de su muñeca y él sabe que es hora de cerrar.

— Lila no vendrá a dormir, está arreglando lo de la boda.

Gema suelta una sonrisa de lado, con su mano se acomoda el cabello detrás de su oreja.

— Me refería a la rubia del departamento 12. — Arnold abre los ojos de la impresión, no puede decir nada. Se levanta y la mira fijo, intentando reclamar una explicación para semejante pregunta. — Vamos doctor, jamás lo había visto tan pálido y asustado. Salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo apenas la escuchó y desde que ella llegó usted está muy diferente.

Arnold se deja caer en su asiento nuevamente. ¿Es esa la impresión que da su locura?

— No bromees así Gema, imagina que Lila te escuchara. Se armaría un lío.

— ¿Usted cree? Nunca he visto a su esposa celosa o enojada.

El hematólogo se muerde la uña de su dedo pulgar. Y un suspiro ahogado le sale derrotado. Gema se recarga en la puerta, cruza un pie sobre el otro y se mira las uñas. Parece divertida.

— Esta vez es un poco complicado.

— ¿Es su ex novia verdad? — Shortman casi se cae de su asiento, se tiene que sostener del filo de su escritorio. ¿Qué pecado había cometido para semejante inquisición? — Su mirada me lo dice todo doc. Pues vea, llueve como nunca. ¿No debería revisar si la inquilina ya se acomodó en su habitación?

Él maldice a su secretaria / enfermera. Ella ríe y toma sus cosas para acercarse a la puerta. Arnold la sigue con la mirada, una que espera le deje en claro que no debe volver a tocar el tema. De pronto un ruido de algo que cae contra el suelo en calidad de bulto se deja escuchar en el piso de arriba.

— Yo que usted iría.

Gema sale de la residencia y Arnold mira las escaleras con un sudor frío que le recorre la nuca y que parecen escribir un "Confío en ti".

.

Bueno, no sé qué estoy haciendo con esta historia. ¿Cómo ven a Miss Shortman y su actidud de hielo? xD


End file.
